Large printed vinyl sheets have generally replaced pasted paper signs in the outdoor advertising industry. Installation of large printed vinyl sheets requires two or more workers who push light weight fiberglass or similar non-conductive rods through pockets heat-sealed in each of the four end surfaces of a sheet, which forms the advertising face of a billboard.
The vinyl sheets typically have to be hung down the top of a billboard after the top rods are secured to the billboard frame and pulled or tensioned horizontally and vertically across the metal backing of the billboard. Various tensioning devices have been used and generally require at least two workers to complete the installation process, taking on average approximately 20 to 30 minutes or more from beginning to end.
The industry recently developed light weight vinyl sheets which cost less but are not as strong as the vinyl in predominate use today. Its lighter weight and lesser strength make it unsuitable for heat-sealing pockets and more subject to tearing from excess tensioning and repeated installations and removal. Printed vinyl sheets are frequently moved from one billboard location to another to save on printing and material costs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,295 discloses a clamp apparatus for application to a plate, sheet, fabric or thin film by gripping two opposite sides of the object. Additionally, the only accommodation for a cable connection will place this apparatus at a 90 degree angle to the face of a billboard panel, which may result in twisting and wrinkling of the vinyl sheet.
It would be desirable to have a clip which could attach to a laterally running cable and which will minimize or eliminate twisting and wrinkling of the vinyl sheet. It would be further desirable to have a clip which would allow application to a cable running parallel to the face of the clip.